republicleubantiafandomcom-20200214-history
2018 FIFA World Cup squads
The 2018 FIFA World Cup was an international football tournament held in Leubantia from 11 June until 11 July 2018. The 32 national teams involved in the tournament were required to register a squad of 23 players; only players in these squads are eligible to take part in the tournament. Before announcing their final squad for the tournament, teams were required to name a preliminary squad of 30 players by 11 May 2018, 30 days before the start of the tournament. The players listed in the preliminary squad were then subjected to a mandatory rest period from 17 May to 23 May 2018, except from those participating in the 2018 UEFA Champions League Final. The preliminary squad would then have to be cut to a final 23 by 1 June 2018 (midnight (CET). Replacement of seriously injured players is permitted until 24 hours before the team in question's first World Cup game, though replacement players do not have to be drawn from the preliminary squad. Players marked © were named as captain for their national squad. Number of caps, players' club teams and players' age as of 11 June 2018 – the tournament's opening day. There are only three national squads made up entirely of players from home-based clubs. These are England, Italy, and Sudan. Group A Leubantia Coach: Xüvîär Müncîpélä |caps=|goals=0|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=|goals=0|club=Zîrägü|clubnat=Leubantia}} |caps=|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=|goals=20|club=Zîrägü|clubnat=Leubantia}} |caps=|goals=89|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=3|club=Zîrägü|clubnat=Leubantia}} |caps=|goals=10|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=9|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=|goals=19|club=Zîrägü|clubnat=Leubantia}} |caps=|goals=21|club=Älpîpä City|clubnat=Leubantia}} |caps=|goals=17|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=|goals=15|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=|goals=8|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=|goals=12|club=Portsmouth|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=11|club=Hibernian|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=|goals=14|club=Auxerre|clubnat=FRA}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=|goals=34|club=Zîrägü|clubnat=Leubantia}} |caps=|goals=27|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=|goals=19|club=Heart of Midlothian|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=|goals=20|club=Luzern|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=|goals=15|club=Zîrägü|clubnat=Leubantia}} |caps=|goals=14|club=Salzburg|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=|goals=9|club=København|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=|goals=8|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} Mishmosh Coach: Qarlf Polfal |caps=|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=|goals=?|club=Kwabba United|clubnat=Mishmosh}} |caps=|goals=?|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=|goals=?|club=Kwabba United|clubnat=Mishmosh}} |caps=|goals=?|club=Kwabba United|clubnat=Mishmosh}} |caps=|goals=?|club=Kwabba United|clubnat=Mishmosh}} |caps=|goals=?|club=Kwabba United|clubnat=Mishmosh}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=|goals=?|club=Kwabba United|clubnat=Mishmosh}} |caps=|goals=?|club=Kwabba United|clubnat=Mishmosh}} |caps=|goals=?|club=Kwabba United|clubnat=Mishmosh}} |caps=|goals=?|club=Kwabba United|clubnat=Mishmosh}} Group B Scotland Coach: Malcolm Armstrong |caps=|goals=0|club=Rangers|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=|goals=0|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=0|club=Birmingham City|clubnat=ENG}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=|goals=85|club=Rangers|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=|goals=53|club=Heart of Midltothian|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=|goals=17|club=Nottingham Forest|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=20|club=Inverness Caledonian Thistle|clubnat=SCO}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=|goals=57|club=Dundee United|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=|goals=34|club=Watford|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=41|club=Aberdeen|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=|goals=28|club=Sunderland|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=21|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=|goals=18|club=Plymouth Argyle|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=15|club=Motherwell|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=|goals=14|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=|goals=32|club=Heart of Midlothian|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=|goals=29|club=Sheffield United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=30|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=|goals=47|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=19|club=Kilmarnock|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=|goals=18|club=Middlesborough|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=15|club=St. Mirren|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=|goals=19|club=Yeovil Town|clubnat=ENG}} England Coach: Benjamin Rackstone |caps=|goals=0|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=|goals=16|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=15|club=Portstmouth|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=19|club=Tottenmam Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=7|club=Millwall|clubnat=ENG}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=|goals=72|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=56|club=Fulham|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=48|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=52|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=22|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=17|club=Charlton Athletic|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=16|club=Nottingham Forest|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=15|club=Birmingham City|clubnat=ENG}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=|goals=32|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=27|club=Bolton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=21|club=Blackburn Rovers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=19|club=Watford|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=18|club=Leeds United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=16|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=13|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=9|club=Barrow|clubnat=ENG}} France Coach: Denis Barthez |caps=|goals=0|club=Olympique de Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=|goals=0|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=|goals=76|club=Olympique de Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=|goals=35|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=23|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=|goals=19|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=|goals=12|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=8|club=Villareal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=|goals=15|club=Sampdoria|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=|goals=31|club=Olympique de Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=|goals=28|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=|goals=17|club=Lens|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=|goals=27|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=19|club=Caen|clubnat=FRA}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=|goals=16|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=|goals=10|club=Olympique de Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=|goals=13|club=Olympique de Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=|goals=20|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=|goals=1|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=|goals=5|club=AS Monaco|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=|goals=7|club=Auxerre|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=|goals=11|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA}} Germany Coach: Jeremias Pechater |caps=|goals=1|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=|goals=0|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=|goals=0|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=|goals=85|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=|goals=32|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=|goals=24|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=|goals=19|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=|goals=21|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=|goals=20|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=|goals=22|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=|goals=13|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=|goals=7|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=|goals=10|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=|goals=12|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=|goals=9|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} Category:Leubantia